winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SARAH hyder/Archievement 10
Yep, lots of people where I live are getting it too. I think it will be a bad cold season this Winter. How's the weather in the Maldives? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's been pretty cloudy where I live. It's been raining heavily lately much to everyone's relief. The Summer was so hot @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand why the transformations are rumored to have ridiculous names. Oh well, it's possibly just a rumour. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi dear!! Yay, you're back Sarah, I missed you so much :')!! So how are you :D?? Mannual? Roxy's boyfriend, right? He makes his first appearance in issue 82, he is really nice - he cares about Roxy very much. I wish Mannual appear in TV series too :(!!! 04:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanx sarah!!! june;) fly with me 04:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ^^. Sure :D!!! And yes, I can. By the way, how's weather in the Maldives :D?? 04:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that part is also available in Sirenix page, so I think it's unnecessary :D! Btw, how are you Sarah :x? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, the same with me :D! Yep, I know, large amounts, but most of them be here to trash or vandalize the wiki! Hmm... sooner or later, this wiki will be falling apart, thanks to them and Nick >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh... I didn't tell you... It's me. I just changed my username. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) He's very good. Caring and protective, and really sweet! I think he suits her perfectly. If Nick and Roxy's haters didn't interfere, I'm sure he'd have been on the animated series :D! And you :D? What do you think about him? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I've just read its comic/manga :D! But it sounds good :D! Another kind of magical creatures and adventure :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Somehow magic really attracts me :P! :D! Okay... I'll try to find his picture :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, can I change the pictures? Can't click upload a new version, can you please add the delete in the blurry pictures? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) What's up :P? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Um, Sarah, next time when you don't use any picture, or just replace them with another one, please add to that picture for me. Thanks. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yeah... Well, I just decided to help out as much as I can, since right after GCSE and entrance exams, I mayn't have much chance to be around... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) On June and July. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm not so sure if that spell is re-used in any episodes, so I think I'll lock it whenever I finish 3 first seasons... Just for sure :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yes :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I do :D! They look good :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's what it means :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, thank you, it sounds cute, but I think my nickname should be "fata della notte" :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you're correct :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:40, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :D! No, I rarely read comics... Most of my freetime recently is just enough for watching episodes/movies/specials so far :(! But these days the connection is not very good so downloading them is challenging to me :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Nope, I meant downloading the episodes :P, not comics :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, some trusted accounts are blocked by Viacom... I really do appreciate Viacom & Nick for what they've done! Besides, I found the web of my friends so I'll rely on them... Well, I don't trust Youtube... Too many crazy people there! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Many spells are missing and many spells are fake... I have to try @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ K... See ya! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Sarah <3 Would you like to come to Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm very good :D! Yes, I've heard that the trailer will be out this October :P! Season 5 is a big disappointment! Thanks to Nick... and Viacom! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. How are you ^^?? 04:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure :D 04:25, May 26, 2013 (UTC) } but I'll leave it to you. If you can't see the codes, than switch to source mode. Search the codes that begins with the image Aisha Believix angry(FabRoxyRox's talkbox picture).png. Thanks! And thank you so much for making me an admin. I'll help you make your wiki good, that's a promise! :D }} Chat :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me. You are very helpful and kind :) Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 08:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Can I edit the home page of Winx Club Image wiki? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 09:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment, and I have signed my name in the admins page ;) Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. I'm sorry for that, Sarah... But well, the point is, you want to do that or not. Like that Rutchelle. She once got blocked by me, but still filled her name there... And Fatimah... Roxy13 blocked her, but still, she filled her name on the Rollback Request thing... If you think you can do it, then go ahead. Don't hestitate if you really want! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:49, May 28, 2013 (UTC) If that what you want then... I don't mad at you, your angry at me, i can understand it, but it my opinion, i can agree and disagree... http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RoseForever/Early_June_Blog! <- Read it if you are a friend of Rutchelle. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i've watched an episode of 'K-On!", and it was pretty good :) Hotaru (talk) 22:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC)tiff Hi Sarah :)! I'm pretty good, thank you so much for asking <3!! Anyways, why not do you add your name in the Winx Club Wiki:Admin Election 2013?? ^^ 04:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Disney Princess chat. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) All done. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll be leaving on May 31 or June 7. And, I'll be leaving only this wiki... not all of them. I'll still be online in wikis such as Winx Fanon, DP and DF, and Stellamusa101's wiki - Winx Club Magic Wiki. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright ;) Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Hi Sarah :)! How are you :D?? ^^ 08:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, why did you delete Luxuriant Ivy? I saw it and heard it very clear. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:34, June 6, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oLDkYd8H90 <- You can hear how Flora really said, "Luxuriant Ivy!". I'll rename the page. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think that I can't rename the page since it's protected. And let's just delete the Ivy Vine Wrap. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:42, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, how are you? And how's the weather in Maldives? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh. But I hope that the sun will shine in your place tomorrow. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 16:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! I've come to report that there are new requests at the Rollback and Admin Requests in Winx Club Image Wiki. I suggest you make June an admin, since she is willing to help others and she makes a lot of edits. Please check the page :D Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Hey Someone Messed Up My Talkbox's Can u Fix it Please. Thnk u Okay, all done. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. However I'm a bit lazy on revising these days :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm sure you two will find something interesting on the trip to blow away your loneliness :)! I felt so last summer, when people seemed to abandon me... well, but now think about it, I have to say that I don't have much chance to be somewhere else... Just around the city. And this summer I even don't have chance to go to anywhere. Kind of boring >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Haha, possibly :P! Wow, is that? In here people start selling Winx Club dolls around, well, but none of them are Roxy's... She's a very promising character! Too bad Nick does not want to develope her =.=|||! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, no problem ^^! Well, I'm quite annoyed when Rutchelle does that! She keeps replacing my pictures, whether they're good or bad, and she told Roxy13 everything people do here must ask me first >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :(! It's night time here so I hope it's properly to say goodnight :x! No, I just don't care about her nor her existence. She bothers me too much, and if I speak to her, I'll surely explode or kill her! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! I'm good! How are you today? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow! A cold for 12 days! Don't the medicine work? Anyhow, I hope you'll feel better soon :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. No, not really :), just until July :D! I really don't want to see it tho' :(! Btw, nice signature ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but just in my family only. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :), I'm editing, too ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow wow! Still online :D? You're really hard-workin' :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You're most welcome :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... but what about the pictures there? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Never mind! I had already deleted them. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I love Believix! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) True :D! Winx & Charmix is too simple, Enchantix is too classic, Harmonix is too alike, and Sirenix is too weird! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC)